Replay
by Mato-san
Summary: Miyuki-lah yang menjadi sahabat pertama pemuda dengan hoodie kusam tersebut. Sahabat pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. [Light Kuramiyu/Miyukura. Late post - For Kuramochi Youichi's Day.] Mind to RnR? :9


Disclaimer: Ace of Diamond punya Yuki Terajima-san. Tapi anggota tim baseball Seidou milik bersama.

Warning! Contains Headcanon. Light Kuramiyu/Miyukura. Birthday fic for Kuramochi-kun [17/05]. Drabble.

* * *

Kala pertama Miyuki melihat pemuda tersebut adalah ketika sang catcher muda itu tengah melihat-lihat lapangan baseball Seidou untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tidak ada yang menarik dari penampilan fisik muda itu—kalau boleh jujur. Tingginya standar untuk remaja sebaya mereka, hanya saja Miyuki 'sedikit' lebih tinggi darinya. Dia menggunakan hoodie abu-abu yang terkesan kusam dengan tudung kepala yang terpasang. Celananya pun hanya celana jins agak kebesaran yang terlihat menyangkut di ujung sepatunya. Helaian rambut yang menukik ke atas menonjol dari balik tudungnya. Secara keseluruhan, sebenarnya Miyuki ingin tertawa melihat gaya berpakaian pemuda itu. Terkesan seperti berandal yang kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Miyuki tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari pemuda tersebut. Sang pemuda telah berjongkok selama bermenit-menit dari balik jeruji kawat besi—memandangi lapangan baseball tanpa kedip. Hal itu yang membuat Miyuki heran sekaligus penasaran. Tim Baseball Seidou hari ini tidak berlatih, semua tahu itu. Terus apa alasan pemuda tersebut menatap lapangan dengan tatapan kosong yang menyiratkan... Rasa lapar?!

"Oy," pada akhirnya Miyuki tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyapa pemuda misterius itu. Tangan kirinya memanggul pemukul sementara kacamata khusus bermain baseball miliknya sudah tersemat di kerah kemejanya. "Kau bermain baseball juga?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, tidak tampak terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Miyuki. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat, kembali mengacuhkan Miyuki—kembali menatap lapangan dengan khidmat. Miyuki menyerngit.

Jarang-jarang ada orang yang terlihat menyedihkan berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar antusias.

'Menarik, he. Dia mulai menarik.'

"Apa posisimu di permainan baseball?" tanya Miyuki kembali, berusaha memecahkan keheningan antara mereka.

"Apa saja asal bukan pitcher," jawabnya, kini terdengar seperti gumaman. "Apa saja, asal bukan catcher."

Mata Miyuki melebar. "Mana boleh seperti it—"

"Shortstop."

Angin berhembus perlahan.

"Aku Kuramochi Youichi, seorang shortstop."

.

.

Hening kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Ayolah, Miyuki benci aura sepi yang kini mulai mendominasi.

Miyuki menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa canggung sekali pun ia bertahan untuk tetap nyengir. "Tadi kau bilang kau..."

Pemuda tersebut—Kuramochi—menoleh, menyeringai kecil meski masih ada sirat kegugupan di sana. "Bercanda. Aku memegang posisi shortstop," dia menggantikan seringai itu dengan senyum. "Tapi aku juga berguna sebagai baseman atau center fielder."

Tawa yang terkesan memaksa meluncur dari bibir Miyuki. "Oh begitu," tanggap Miyuki lalu menarik nafas. "Kau murid kelas satu juga di Seidou?"

Kuramochi beralih untuk menatap tanah berpasir yang dipijaknya dan mulai menggambar bebas dengan alat bantu ranting. "Ya. Pindahan dari Prefektur Chiba."

"Murid beasiswa?!" Miyuki menyerling. "Aku tahu Seidou sering mencari-cari siswa yang berbakat untuk bermain baseball di sini, karena aku pun juga begitu." Ungkapnya, kembali menggaruk tengkuknya-berusaha untuk tidak terkesan sombong.

"Aku pindah ke sini bukan karena itu."

Membeku. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak diterima di semua SMA yang ada di Prefektur Chiba," Kuramochi menatap Miyuki, nyengir lebar seolah semuanya merupakan hal yang biasa. "Aku senang Seidou mau menerimaku hanya dengan jaminan aku bisa menjadi pemain yang membawa nama baik Seidou sampai ke Koushien. Hanya itu saja."

Pemuda di hadapannya membuat Miyuki tercengang singkat. 'Tidak diterima oleh semua SMA di Prefektur Chiba?! Gila,' batin Miyuki memandang Kuramochi yang kini nyengir sambil memandang langit. Rasanya hangat melihat anak itu tersenyum. 'Dia kenapa sih?!'.

"Kau tidak apa berdekatan denganku?"

"Eh?!" kaget, Miyuki mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kedua butir manik Kuramochi seolah menyiratkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang Miyuki tidak pernah mengerti. "Aku ini berandal," gumamnya, nada suaranya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak suka membicarakan ini. "Beberapa dari senior di sini mengetahui hal itu dan membuatku terintimidasi sesaat... Meski sebenarnya sia-sia saja sih."

Tangan Kuramochi menangkup segenggam pasir lalu kembali melepasnya dengan asal. "Padahal aku tidak jelek-jelek amat kalau menjadi shortstop atau center fielder."

Miyuki tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya begitu menaruh empati pada Kuramochi, dia menaruh tangannya di pucuk rambut Kuramochi dan mengacak-ngacaknya. "Miyuki Kazuya, kelas 1-B dengan posisi sebagai catcher.."

"He?!"

Mengedip, Miyuki tersenyum lebar. "Namaku. Ngomong-ngomong, tes menjadi anggota tim reguler sebulan lagi. Mari kita unjuk gigi!"

Lucu melihat Kuramochi terdiam, menatap Miyuki dengan tidak percaya. Di balik penampilan semerawutnya, ia busa terlihat manis juga di mata Miyuki. "M-Mak..."

"Kau harus menambahkan kata 'teman' dalam kamusmu, Youichi-kun."

Setelahnya tidak ada jabat tangan atau perkenalan lebih dalam maupun basa-basi diksi. Refleks Miyuki memerintahkannya untuk memeluk pemuda di hadapannya, membiarkan dirinya tetap mengacak surai cokelat tersebut sementara lama-kelamaan ia merasakan bahunya basah akan air mata.

"T-Tidak pernah menduga akan mendapat teman di saat u-ulang tahunku."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Youichi-kun."

Pada tanggal 17 Mei itu, Miyuki Kazuya telah mengajarkan Kuramochi Youichi mengenai kehangatan dari persahabatan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuramochi!"

"Hm, terima kasih," Kuramochi hanya berbalik lalu mengacung-ngacungkan penanya. "Jawaban soal Biologi nomer dua apa?"

"Oy, aku ngucapin selamat nih." Miyuki melempar protes ke arah sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih," cengiran lebar Kuramochi terpasang. "Jawaban nomer dua essai itu ap—jangan bergelantungan seperti itu di punggungku atau aku akan mematahkan tulangmu."

Miyuki memajukan bibirnya-sebal karena rencana memeluk Kuramochi dari belakang telah gagal. "Lagian kau peduli banget sama tugas sih," sekejap Miyuki meraih buku Biologi Kuramochi dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, ia tahu Kuramochi tidak akan bisa meraih buku tersebut karena panjang tubuhnya. "Sini aku mau memelukmu seperti tahun lalu."

"JIJIK!"

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Miyuki merindukan sensasi hangat di tubuh Kuramochi yang ia rasakan setahun lalu.

'Yah setidaknya dia sudah dapat teman, kan...'

.

.

* * *

A.N : Otanjoubi omedetou Seidou no Cheetah Kuramochi Youichi! I know it was really late, but still... hehe. Btw, saya boleh minta pendapat? Saya punya satu FF english dengan chara uke!Haruichi. Nah kalau boleh minta saran, semenya siapa ya? Furuya, Eijun atau siapa?! *frustasi/?*

Mind to RnR? :9


End file.
